Song Shuffle Stories
by RandomOnigiri
Summary: Random stories written while listening to random songs. First Fan fic! Getting updated.
1. First Four Steps

Shuffling

_**These are short fan fiction stories written while listening to songs in my mp3 (on shuffle mode). This is my first time writing, just to let you know. **_

**1. Kaze no Gotoku by Joe Inoue**

There once lived a man, no, a powerful nation, which no other nation could beat. Whether it was in the field of arts, the sciences, or in combat, this nation was a head above the rest. The name of this once-great nation before his downfall was the Great Roman Empire.

Nothing could faze him. He did everything with passion, especially with his advances and activities with the women. (-_-') His best friend's name was Germania.

His motto: "Don't waste your future!".

**2. Meltdown by Rin Kagamine**

America himself couldn't sleep that night. He was playing video games with Japan that day. To prove his bravery, America dared Japan to play a horror game with him. It was a fan-made game that he downloaded from a suspicious looking site on the internet. The game was called Meltdown, and the objective of the game was to save your avatar from disappearing. Unfortunately for America, he was really bad at this game, and ended up jumping into the nuclear reactor.

In his dreams, he couldn't erase the picture of a young girl with yellow pigtails beckoning him to jump into the nuclear reactor. In fact, after that incident, everytime he would see France, he would run away screaming.

**3. Giniro no Sora by Redbaloon**

Grandpa Rome was a ghost. With nothing better to do, he was followed his grandson, North Italy, to Japan. In Tokyo, Japan toured Italy around. Grandpa Rome would cheer Italy on when he tried advancing on the women, and found it cute as Italy tried his best to speak to them with his broken Japanese (although Italy has improved considerably since his first visit). Meanwhile, Japan dragged Italy away while apologizing to the women Italy accosted. Rome was happy to see that Italy made a close friend ( and that he was getting better at approaching women).

**4. Hajimete no Oto, original by Hatsune Miku, covered by "clear", a nico nico douga singer**

"Her name is Hatsune Miku" explained Japan.

"Cool! So she's just a program, not a real person? That's amazing! You're so good with technology Japan! "remarked America.

Japan was showing him how to use VOCALOID, and the first one Japan brought out was Hatsune Miku. "She's very popular in our country, also worldwide. She's had concerts in your place as well right?".

"Yeah, she was super cool. At first I thought that a hologram wouldn't sound great, but I really liked her songs." remarked America.

In fact, unknown to Japan, America covered VOCALOID songs on nico nico douga under a username.

(OK, this is total fiction ok! FICTION)


	2. An Angry Japan and An American Singer

Shuffle Part 2

_** This is another shot at shuffle-song story telling. These are short stories inspired by the following songs playing in the background.**_

* * *

Special Thanks to Parable (another author)_**  
**_

* * *

**1. My Pace by SunSet Swish**

Japan was teaching Italy how to wield a sword.

"Now, hold it like this, imagine it as an extension of yourself..."explained Japan.

"Ve~ Like this?" Italy held the sword like a baseball bat and was swinging it around rather dangerously close to Japan.

"Not like that Italy-ah!" Japan ducked just in time as Italy almost cut off his head. "Please be more careful in handling, you might just hurt somebody!"

"Ve~! Ve~! Ve~!" Italy just kept on swinging, and ended up knocking down a miniature bonsai tree.

Both of them froze.

"Ve..." Scared and shaking, Italy slowly turned his head towards Japan.

Japan was shaking as well, but for a different reason. Italy could feel a dark aura, similar to Russia's, slowly emanating from Japan.

"Ah, I, uh, just remembered I have training with Doitsu~ _Mata ne!" _Italy said, and ran out of the house with the speed of Italian tanks retreating.

At Germany's house:

"Doitsu~! Help me!" Italy cried as he ran to Germany, who was "doing his paperwork" (actually reading...er...something that would make the rating of this fan fic K+ or T).

Quickly hiding the magazine behind his back, Germany sighed and inquired "Vat is it now, Italy?"

"Doitsu, Doitsu! I got Japan mad," Italy explained.

"YOU WHAT?!"

-To Be Continued-

**2. Fire Flower / original by Len Kagamine cover by "clear", a nico nico douga singer**

"Hetaloid?" America asked.

"That's right" said Japan. "It's a voice I'm planning to make an UTAU of you. So, could you possibly lend your voice?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" America agreed, and the two began to work right away.

It went faster than expected. Although Japan had to ask America to sing a bit (which means a LOT) softer, America was actually pitch perfect. When they finished, the first song they tested it on was "FireFlower" by Len Kagamine. Japan went so far as to change some of the lyrics so it would fit America. America was touched by his friend's kind gesture.

"Japan. . ." America

In order to return the favor, he vowed to create an English (English speaking, not British) vocaloid for his people as well as anyone who enjoyed VOCALOID as much as he did. Sweden was in charge of manufacturing one.

Sweet Ann was the product.

Sweden: Well?

America: . . .

-end-

[inspired by this comic strip in deviant art]


	3. The Call of

Another Bout of Shuffling

_**These are a bunch of short fics made while inspired by songs, although I'm not shuffling anymore. I just chose random songs from my files. Human names used. **_

_**Alfred=America**_

**Matoryoshika by NICO Touches the Walls**

It was midnigh- never mind.

The sun was atop the mountain's perk, indicating it was high noon. It was considerably warmer than the earlier dawn's early light, but Alfred could still see his breathe when he sighed for the fifth time that day. The battle had started three hours ago, and since then, all of his comrades fell, one by one. He was alone; but then, so was he.

There's no way I will lose, Alfred thought. Carrying his sniper rifle, he dashed through the field, keeping a lookout for the enemy. Although he was really bad at long distance shooting, he was an expert at quick scoping. As he turned a corner, Alfred saw him standing in the middle of the compound.

What's he doing leaving himself open, Alfred thought in his mind. It's almost as if...

Alfred stepped back instinctively, avoiding the red infrared laser of a claymore on the ground.

"Ha! Can't pull that trick on the he-"Alfred stopped talking, and took aim, but it was too late. His target had already fired three shots. All but one missed, but that single one went through a vital point.

Team Spetnaz Wins

"Aww!" Alfred cried, throwing his controller on the ground. "You win again!"

Through his earphones, Ivan said "That was fun, da ^J^!"


	4. Sinking

4. SkyHighYukari cover by VY2

It's been 15 years since I last saw her. I wonder how she is now. I'm sure she got bigger...

America: Hey Seychelles.  
Seychelles: Oh, hi Alfred.  
America: Hey! Since when did your house get taller?  
Seychelles: Uh actually, it didn't.  
America: Oh...? Then what happened?  
Seychelles: Global Warming happened.

Due to global warming, the earth's oceans expanded, rising. It rose about 2 meters and covered much of the island of Seychelles. Not only Seychelles, but other island countries are slowly sinking. And if a big earthquake happens, it could flood these countries and make them sink...

America: No!  
Seychelles: What is it, America?  
America: There's a big chance New York might sink!

France comes over.

France: Yo Sey-chan. Since when did your houses float on water.  
America and Seychelles: Since Global Warming.

* * *

Yes, Global Warming is a danger to the island countries.


End file.
